1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is known as one of liquid discharging apparatuses. The ink jet printer performs printing on various types of medium, such as paper, cloth, or film, by discharging ink from nozzles. Almost all ink jet printers perform printing while moving a head (nozzles) in a direction that intersects with the transport direction of a medium (a carriage type printer).
In recent years, a line head printer, of which a nozzle column has a length of paper width, the nozzle column being arranged along a direction that intersects with the transport direction of a medium, has been developed. The line head printer performs printing by transporting a medium without moving a head, so that it is able to perform printing at high speed, which is, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-240300. However, in the line head printer, because ink is discharged from multiple numbers of nozzles at the same time, electric power consumed by the printer increases.
Then, there has occurred a trouble in which a power failure process is performed because of a decrease in voltage of a power supply portion and, as a result, printing is stopped. Then, a method has been proposed, in which a setting voltage for activating a power failure process is decreased when ink is discharged from multiple numbers of nozzles at the same time, which is, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-155117.
Thus, in the line head printer, there is a possibility that ink is discharged from multiple numbers of nozzles at the same time. In this case, because electric power consumption increases, there has been a problem in which printing is not performed normally, or the like.